The present invention is in the nature of an improvement on the structure disclosed in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,620 issued to applicants Harry A. Bell, Harry W. Bell and Howard A. Bell. The disclosed structure utilizes a pair of leg members on one end of the suitcase making it necessary to use special large, heavy hinges to be put on the suitcase so as to use it as a table or an ironing board. Because of the table extension extending the full length of the body of the case it was also necessary to use a weak locking system to lock the table extension, or nose support in place when closed. The supports on each end of the suitcase had hinges inverted on the body of the suitcase to fasten them, making it impossible to mold with machinery. It was also necessary to have a passage way cut into the body of the suitcase to let the leg support for the table extension pass through.